HPCR30
Paradise Of The Seven Seas! The Holiday Of A Lifetime! (七つの海の楽園！一生に一度の休日！''Nanatsu no umi no rakuen! Isshō ni ichido no kyūjitsu!) is the thirtieth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 79th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures' holiday at the Kurumi family island. Plot The Cures go out to an island that Ayano's family owns, and they have a lot of fun during their stay on the island. Minako also seems to be good at surfing, and is even better than Hanae! However, Hajar appears and tries to ruin their fun by summoning a Desertrian! What will the Cures do? Synopsis The episode begins where a boat is on the water, and Hanae runs to the front of the boat. Hinata pushes Hanae away and spreads her arms out, saying that she is the queen of the world, making everyone laugh. Rina says the holiday will be awesome, due to going to the Kurumi family island, and Erika said that Pretty Cure really needed a break. Ayano says that the island isn't that big, but Hanae says that she has been to the island when she was a child, and she loved it! Alfred's voice comes over the loudspeaker, and says that they have arrived at the Kurumi family island. The Cures marvel at the sight of the island, and the boat soon came to a stop. Later on, the Cures arrive at the hotel, and Hanae remembers entering the hotel as a child, and twirled in the room. Minako put her bags on the bed closest to the window, and said that the bed was hers, making Hanae upset. She complained that the bed was hers ever since she was a child, but Minako said that maybe Hanae should stop thinking about the past and move on to the present, and Hanae said "Look who's talking". All the Cures grabbed a bed, and they started to unpack. That night, Hanae threw one of her pillows at Rina's head, and Rina threw the pillow back. Hinata threw her pillow at Minako, while Minako threw hers at Erika. The Cures all had a pillow fight, while Ayano and Yuri just stood watching them, and Ayano finally yelled at them to stop. The next day, Hanae challenged Minako to a surfing competition, and Minako asked what surfing was. Hinata said that surfing was a fun sport where a person rides a board across the waves. Minako asked how that was fun, and Hanae said that she'll have to wait and see. Later on, Ayano was drawing a picture of the two girls surfing, and the competition attracted a lot of people. Hinata muttered to Itsuki that she couldn't believe that no one recognises Ayano. Ayano, who had overheard Hinata's statement, said that if people knew who she was, then they'd instantly get scared of her, and would be way too respectful. Hanae showed off her awesome surfing skills, but Minako proved to be even better when she managed to do a handstand on the board - with only one hand! Hanae accepted defeat, and everyone laughed. However, a girl had recognised who Ayano was, and wanted to be a part of Ayano's entourage, thus making her jealous of the Cures. Suddenly, Hajar appeared and looked at the girl's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with her surfboard, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, and the Cures ran to a safe hiding spot and transformed. They began attacking the Desertrian, but Cure Ocean was shocked that the Desertrian was destroying her precious island. She said that the island was for everyone, and not just for the Kurumi family. She knocked the Desertrian into the water, and fought it underwater. She then used "Ocean Tornado", which made the Desertrian go up to the surface. Cure Ocean walked out of the sea, with the waves parting for her. She said that she was named after the wave of courage that will dance forever, and because it is immortal, it will ensure that everyone has a strong heart. Cure Ocean said that the wave of courage was the ocean itself, and that she was its life. The Cures then performed "Magical Storm" and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into the girl, who was unconscious. Hajar disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. The girl woke up, and saw the Cures. She apologised for being selfish, and wanting to join Ayano's entourage so badly. But Ayano said that she didn't have an entourage. She said that the people who surrounded her were her dear friends, and said her catchphrase. Major Events * The twenty-eighth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Alfred Trivia Gallery Kamine_Island.JPG|The island comes into view e8a191e6307a1f0395c7c6b6ac02372e.jpg|Young Hanae enters the hotel 42473728.jpeg|Cure Ocean fighting the Desertrian underwater Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures